Overprotective and Undercover
by Billy Bob Grint
Summary: Ron convinces Harry to help him in finding out some information about Ginny. Harry of course is hesitant, and prays that no one, especially Ginny and Hermione, find out. Watch out for an over-reacting big brother! Read and Review! One-Shot and NOT SLASH!


**... Hmm, I had to make a new account, cuz my last one got deactivated for some reason, oh well... um, so er, yeah... enjoy the story.... **

**This was just a little thing I did at MNI for one of the HW assignments (all you guys who go to MNI know what I'm talking about) and since it did turn into a cute little story, I thought I should post it for the world to see... er, yeah... ENJOY! Oh yeah, this takes place during fifth year, sort of a 'could've happened' during that time.**

"I can't believe I agreed to this, Ron. Didn't we learn our lesson from the first time we did this – and at least back then we had a good reason!" Harry Potter huffed to his best friend, Ron Weasley, while they hid in the Room of Requirement from teachers, fellow students, and most of all, their best friend, Hermione Granger.  
  
"You know, Hermione would kill us – _Ginny_ would kill us if she ever found out we did this. Let's just stop and er, study for Potions or something. We can never get enough work done in that class – er, yeah," Harry finished lamely, trying his best to persuade Ron out of his insane and rather stupid plan to find out information about his sister and her current situation. He threw in some more ingredients into the potion Ron was brewing with slight hesitation and backed away from his best friend. Harry admitted to himself that the manic gleam on his best friend's face and the random cackle emitted from him was rather scary.  
  
"Hermione'll kill us if she finds out, and it's not like anyone's going to tell her, now is she, _Harry_?" Ron glared back and dumped the last of the ingredients into the boiling potion, pointing to Harry to pick up the flasks so they could finally drink the contents of the potion. Harry frowned a bit, not too confident of his best friend's potion-brewing skills, but brought over the glass flasks and handed them over to Ron.  
  
"It's done! Alright, I checked and double-checked to see if we followed the potion exactly, and I think it came out good. I think even Hermione would be proud of this." At this statement Harry couldn't help but notice Ron's ears turn a nice shade of red and his cheeks were a slight pink, causing Harry to smirk and shake his head hopelessly. Ron came out of his reverie and poured the finished solution into the empty glass flasks, grimacing at the familiar smell and gurgling sound of the potion that took them a month to brew up. Harry found the two vials that held the hairs of the people they were to temporarily turn into and plopped them into the flasks, watching the potions turn odd shades of puce and charcoal, respectively. Harry took the one that was puce colored and Ron eyed the charcoal one, glaring at it with a determined look about him, loosening the blue and bronze tie around his neck. Harry adjusted his own blue and bronze tie and smoothed out his school robes before looking up at Ron again.  
  
"So are you sure we won't be seen? I mean what if they show up, what if –" Ron waved a dismissive hand towards his best friend and stated, "Fred and George took care of _them_. So long as that toad Umbridge or the stupid Inquisitorial Squad don't find us, we'll be good, alright? – Are you ready, mate?" Ron's flask-filled hand shook a bit and he sighed after Harry nodded and whispered, "Cheers – and to your own head if we get caught." They both took long swigs of the potion, grimacing at the foul taste of it, and watched each other as they transformed into their fellow students. A few seconds later, Harry and Ron were completely transformed into their desired choices, eyeing each other for a minute until Harry poked Ron and hissed back, "Come on! We only have an hour to do this; lucky it's only down the corridor. You know the password right?" Ron nodded his head, getting the information from a sixth year prefect during their prefect meeting 'accidentally' two days back. Harry put his glasses safely away in his robe's pocket and dashed out the room with Ron down the corridor of the seventh floor.  
  
They got to the opening of the Ravenclaw tower and Ron muttered the password to the painting, which was of a set of elderly witches engulfed in a mass of books, allowing the two boys into the tower. The two boys took a quick glimpse around the common room, realizing it looked almost exactly like their own Gryffindor common room except for the deliberate color scheme – where in the Gryffindor common room the walls and tapestries were blazed of red and gold, here it was of a dark blue and bronze, random tapestries of eagles adorned around above the large fireplace. Harry spotted the person they were looking for, and thanked Merlin he was sitting alone. He nudged Ron and nodded in the direction and before Ron could say anything they heard a quick voice shout in their direction, "Anthony, Terry, where have you two been?"  
  
Harry waved back, hopefully the same way Terry Boot, the person he transformed into, would and Ron smiled back rather reluctantly, trying to act how Anthony Goldstein would, who he chose to turn into thanks to the Polyjuice Potion. They dashed over to Michael Corner, who was sitting near the fireplace with a few books sprawled around him and sat across from him, trying to quickly think of some way to start up conversation. Harry thought that if Ron said something first he would end up killing his sister's boyfriend, so he decided to head first into the battlefield.  
  
"Hey Michael, we just got back from the library. Anthony had to return a book, you see. A bit of a scatter-brain, isn't he?" Harry laughed weakly and nudged Ron subtly, who was too busy glaring as though to murder Michael right there on the spot, and laughing again a bit more loudly, eyeing his best friend to catch on. Ron momentarily glared at Harry, then caught on and began to chuckle a bit too, if not forcibly. Harry began to realize that he was wasting time here and wanted to get this over with, so he brought up the topic for which this tedious transformation was called upon for.  
  
"Er, so how's that girl you're seeing? What was her name, Jenny or something?" Harry asked, trying to look curious and a bit confused, and very intently avoiding his best friend's slight incredulous stare as Michael furrowed his eyebrows and leaned in closer to who he thought was his two best friends and whispered back, "It's Ginny, you git! Anyway, yeah we're doing alright, I'd say. She told me she had a bit of a crush on Harry Potter, you know, but then half the girls around here do, so that's not much of a surprise." Ron began to cough as he tried to hide back his laughter and Harry rolled his eyes at him as he whispered back, "Oh, Harry Potter – really? I guess I never really noticed that, hmm." Harry frowned at himself, a bit surprised as to how public Ginny made her crush towards him, or rather, the crush he once had on him, feeling strange about it, but not quite sure why and how. Ron decided to take matters into his own hands and tried his best not to interrogate Michael.  
  
"So, do you think you two are going to last? I mean she's got all those brothers – I'd be really scared if I was you." Harry rolled his eyes again as Ron tried his best at threatening Michael without flat out doing it as he continued on. "I heard one of them works with dragons, he sounds a bit dangerous, if you ask me, and don't forget her twin brothers, Fred and George – those two are liable to make your life a living hell with their pranks and stuff. Then there's Ron, he's REALLY overprotective of his sister and if ever found out you did anything to her – things she might not want or like for you to do – her brothers won't be too kind to you towards it – and don't even get me started on what I've heard about her mother – she's really scary, from what I've heard." Ron nodded his head gravely to emphasize the point that his family was not one to be reckoned with and Harry couldn't help but to let out a snort of laughter and the frightened look on Michael's face.  
  
"Wow Anthony, how did you find all this out? I didn't realize her family was so scary, her brothers seemed really nice, at least the twins and Ron, from what I've seen, anyway – are they really that bad?" Michael was sweating slightly, and Ron tried his best to hide the smug smile on his face as he told him, "I heard Ginny's brother Ron and his friend Hermione Granger talking during a prefects' meeting. Apparently he's not really too keen on you dating his sister– I don't know, just letting you know the facts." Harry was somewhat impressed by the excuse Ron made up, and looked over to his watch to realize that in the time they were talking and hesitating they had about twenty minutes, and he knew it would take ten just to get back to the Room of Requirement, so this had to finish soon.  
  
Ron went on, "there are lots of other girls you know, like some in our house. Just look around, there are tons of pretty girls right here in Ravenclaw, mate." Michael shook his head emphatically and said, "that doesn't matter, I really like Ginny and she really likes me, so why bother looking for someone else, you know? I had loads of fun with her last year at the Yule Ball and am glad we got together. I'm not interested, even if her brothers are a bit nutters and overprotective of her, I'd like to stay with Ginny all the same, thanks." Ron clenched his fists a bit; insulted by the comment Michael made about him and his brothers but was nudged again by Harry, who looked slightly worried.  
  
"What's up Ha – er – Terry? Is something the matter?" Ron stared back at Harry, who was frantically searching the room, then turned back to Ron abruptly and hissed, "I think I lost my wand on our way back from the – er – library. Could you come and help me find it? You know the track we took so maybe you could help me out? – We should be back in a few minutes, Michael, if you'll excuse us?" Michael nodded and went back to reading his texts and Harry pulled Ron up and dashed him across the common room towards the portrait hole, but not before bumping into Cho Chang, who shockingly enough was by herself as she came through the hole. She smiled idly to Harry and Ron, and Harry turned red as Ron rolled his eyes and pushed him out, where they made a mad dash back to the Room of Requirement. They shut the door behind them, completely out of breath and almost had a heart attack when they saw Hermione Granger sitting on the sofa in front of the cauldron they made the Polyjuice Potion in, frowning at them.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't tell Ginny what you two were up to. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out you two were making the potion, especially after we did it three years ago together? How many minutes do you have left in your hour and which of you is which, or can I guess?" Hermione smirked back at them as she pointed to their Gryffindor robes, playing idly with the prefect's badge on Ron's robe. Harry took out his glasses and showed them to her as Ron scowled and folded his arms over his chest. Hermione snorted and muttered, "Hmm, Ron would choose to be Anthony – after all, it would be wise for a prefect to turn into another prefect, hmm? Harry, you're obviously Terry Boot, hopefully you got their personalities down so to convince dear Michael that you were his best friends?" Harry and Ron just gaped at her as they felt themselves transform back into their regular selves. A few seconds later, Harry put his glasses back on, and he and Ron grabbed their Gryffindor robes next to Hermione and walked over to a pair of stalls in the room, where they quickly changed back into their normal uniforms. Harry let out a deep breath and plopped himself next to Hermione, who just rolled her eyes back at him as Ron came over and cleaned up the mess the potion made. They left the Ravenclaw robes in the room a few minutes later and made their way back to Gryffindor tower an hour before curfew.  
  
"So, did you two learn anything new from him? Ron, please tell me you didn't threaten him – well, not too much, right?" Hermione shook her head as Ron shot back indignantly, "Well, what did you expect me to do? How else did you think I was going to get the goods from that git if I didn't scare him a bit – it wasn't too bad, was it, Harry?" Harry, now grateful to back in his normal body, shook his head no as the made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady as Ron whispered back to Hermione, "you won't tell Ginny, will you?" Hermione glared at him momentarily and said back before they spotted Ginny doing her homework with some friends, "well as long as you didn't kill him or beat him to a bloody pulp, I suppose not, hmm?" Ron smiled back at her, sitting in their regular seats and acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened that night.

**Don't forget to review! Thanks! :)**


End file.
